


My Turn

by Minky-way (Cardgamesonmotorcycles)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardgamesonmotorcycles/pseuds/Minky-way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a source of personal pride how fast he could make Mizuki a gibbering, desperate, moaning man. And tonight he decided to set a new record.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Turn

"I want you to.." an embarrassed pause, a thick swallow and a hand on the small of his back he didn't have the heart to push off. He raised his blue eyebrow expectantly, it wasn't often Mizuki had specific requests, and he was interested to know what got the bartender so flustered. "Talk dirty."  
Oh. That was a mild disappointment, he'd been expecting something really kinky or sadistic, the tanned mans blush just seemed pathetic now while asking for something that came naturally to Sly, and which he considered positively tame.  
"Hm? What do you want me to say?" He didn't pause to let the tattooist answer, knowing exactly what he wanted and what words to use to get him an aroused, panting mess beneath him. More than he already was anyway. "Do you want me to tell you what I'm going to do to you?"  
Mizuki's breathing seemed to have stilled, waiting for more with expectant, lust clouded olive eyes that, if Sly had a romantic side, he'd describe as glittering in the dim lighting of the bar.  
To be totally honest, Sly didn't actually know what Mizuki did want, but he was willing to do whatever, and thought of the one thing he could describe in the filthiest, most explicit way.  
"Do you want me to say how I'm going to run my hands all over your body?" Sly wasn't usually the type to do anything even remotely sappy like that, but the blushed, stammered confession had been almost.. sweet, and he knew the harder he made Mizuki cum now, the better his reward would be, and fuck did he love the type of rewards the tanned man gave. The better the build up to the 'main event', the more anticipation and need he built with his carefully chosen words, the more the bartender would enjoy it, and despite not seeming the type to care about the enjoyment of others, Sly was twisted enough to enjoy being used for others pleasure.  
The bar was completely silent but the heavy breaths of the bartender and the soft whispers and sultry purrs of the blue haired boy as he hovered over the expanse of naked flesh beneath him. His knees were sticking to the leather sofa and the room was warm with their hot breaths and the summer air from outside the locked up bar. The street outside was silent, all the previous patrons having headed home or to night clubs some hours ago, just at the time Sly came into his element. His lips were close to Mizuki's pierced ear, occasionally teasingly brushing the sensitive skin as his warm breath made the flesh rise in tiny goosebumps.  
"About the way I'd kiss and nip all over your neck, licking down your chest with my hot tongue?" They were worded less like questions now, Sly in his area of expertise and knowing his words were having the perfect effect. If the bartenders hitch in breath was anything to go by anyway. The hand on his hip was gripping harder now, fingers pressing into the soft skin almost desperately, needing what the words promised. It made Sly laugh, a dark, seductive, dirty chuckle from low in his throat spilling out of his swollen pink lips, tongue darting out to dampen them. "How I'd lick and suck at your nipple so you moaned and arched up into me, wanting more of my hot breath on your skin."  
His fingers traced the path his tongue would take, lingering just above the skin so Mizuki could feel the warmth but not the contact he needed, moving his hand away as he let out an almost-whine and pushed his chest up. Removing his head from the bartenders neck, Sly met the olive eyes, pupils blown wide and mouth parted, desperate puffs of air warming his face even as he slid upright, deliberately dragging his chest across Mizuki's slowly. A noise not unlike a squeak left the older man and Sly smirked, looking off to the side as if embarrassed under the constant stare, biting his plump bottom lip and seating himself more comfortably on the bartenders stomach. He had no problems looking him right in the eye as he spoke, making sure to over exaggerate the movements of his lips, pink tongue poking out teasingly to moisten slightly chapped lips.  
"Nuzzling into the rough hairs so my hot breath touches your hard dick." It looked like Mizuki was struggling to breath, eyes barely blinking as he stared at Sly, who was frankly surprised he was managing to stay still. One movement backwards by the yellow-eyed teen and his ass would grind on Mizuki's dick, freeing him from this beautiful torture he himself had requested. But Sly wouldn't let him off that easily, and he seemed perfectly content listening to the filth that spilled from his well-practiced mouth. "Licking slowly so I can taste every inch of you before sliding your rock hard dick into my warm mouth."  
Another noise, unmistakably a whimper, left the bartender, the desire in his eyes making Sly smirk proudly, he wasn't good at much, but this he was an expert at.  
"Bobbing my head up and down and taking all of it in, pulling off and licking at your slit, tasting your hot cum." He was really into it now it was down to describing the dirty deed itself, explaining how he sucked people off was easy enough, it just needed some... embellishment to make it even hotter. "Moving my mouth up and down so you moan and writhe under me. Hollowing my cheeks and running my wet tongue over you until you're panting and begging for more like a desperate slut."  
The degrading comment was a risky move, but Mizuki's sharp inhale of breath told Sly he liked it, something he now knew they had in common. "Moving my head up and down and using my hand to stroke the base. Working you fast and lapping up your juices like they're delicious. Moving faster and stroking harder until you're putty in my hands, just a panting, moaning mess."  
Mizuki looked torn, part of him wanted to carry on listening and ignoring the rock hard erection lying on his stomach, inches from Sly's oh-so-tempting skin, but the other part with the twitching fingers and contracting stomach muscles wanted to flip the boy over and fuck him so hard he wouldn't walk straight for a week.  
"Make you pant and sweat and beg me to move faster, make you scream my name as you cum hard in my mouth, gasping and shaking as I swallow and lick you clean."  
Yep, Sly was definitely skilled with his mouth in more ways than one, unable to hold in a grin as he looked at the almost dazed man, who he had yet to touch but was covered in a light sheen of sweat and was panting.  
"Something like that?"  
He almost thought Mizuki was too far gone in the fantasy to reply, so was surprised when the bartender gave a breathy "yes", in response to his essentially rhetorical question. Despite the dirty talking having been meant to work Mizuki up, Sly was increasingly aware of how incredibly hard his own dick was, not needing to glance down to know it was standing to attention and probably leaking pre-come obscenely onto his stomach. He really needed to get fucked, and soon, but it would be rude not to make the fantasy a reality.  
Mizuki was staring at him in a mixture of awe and pure need, throwing himself fully into the bruising kiss as Sly grabbed his hair and pulled their mouths together desperately. Kissing was all well and good, drawing breathy moans from both men as their chests rubbed and nails dug into Sly's spine painfully, but Sly was impatient, he wanted more, wanted to do more. He wanted to listen as Mizuki's composure shattered, wanted to hear him beg and moan and cry out his name like a broken man. What better way than to follow the plan he'd just detailed? Starting out with hard bites and sucks at the tattooed flesh of Mizuki's smooth neck, marking him somewhere he'd never be able to hide, wondering darkly what his team members would think if they knew their leader was fucking Sly Blue. A pained grunt drifted to his ear as he bit particularly hard, nearly breaking the skin, something he liked, but Mizuki most definitely did not. Having no plan to let Mizuki lose his erection quite yet, he stopped, shuffling backwards on the couch as seductively as he could while avoiding touching Mizuki's most sensitive areas. Continuing on with his journey southward with hard, almost biting, hot open-mouthed kisses down Mizuki's broad, muscled chest. Sucking a nipple into his mouth and circling the nub with his tongue, resulting moan exactly the sort of sound he wanted. The skin was salty on his tongue, faint tang of sweat bitter as he moved his body downwards, nose brushing thick, rough hairs that made Mizuki freeze in anticipation. Sly followed suit, stopping his descent and just nuzzling into the hairs, waiting for Mizuki's already thin patience to break and for him to start begging. He didn't have to wait long.  
"Sly.. please." His voice was low with arousal and had a husky tone that made said Sly shiver pleasurably.  
"Please, what?" He had no intention to stop playing around and just do what Mizuki wanted him to do, it was just too much of a thrill to know he could reduce the normally level-headed bartender into someone that begged to be touched like a whore.  
Mizuki's control was wavering, but he had enough pride left not to give in and be a pawn in Sly's game. Or he thought he did, until he met aroused yellow eyes, panting out a reply amd trying not to hate himself too much, "touch me.. please."  
"I am touching you." Sly pointed out, sliding his nose further down to where the hair grew even thicker, his chin millimeters from the tattooists aching need.  
Mizuki threw his head back in exasperation, groan leaving him as he prepared to throw away the rest of his dignity.  
"Unless.. you want me to touch you here, Mizuki?" He let the name roll off his tongue like honey, fingers ghosting over the hot skin but not quite touching. "Tell me what you want me to do."  
This was the sweetest torture possible and Mizuki couldn't stand it any more. "Touch me Sly please, fuck." His words were hurried, tripping over each other in his haste to speak, to instruct, to get what he needed from the blue haired devil. "Suck me off."  
Smirking, Sly parted his lips and breathed a puff of hot air onto the already heated flesh, tiny whimpers coming from further up the sofa showing Mizuki had definitely felt it and was waiting in anticipation. So it was a good thing he wouldn't have to.  
The first touch to the now painfully sensitive skin made Mizuki gasp, arching upwards with a keening noise Sly didn't think he'd ever had the pleasure of hearing before. Barely glancing at the damp stripe of skin his tongue had created before sliding his mouth over the entire organ, nearly choking as Mizuki's hips thrusted into the heat eagerly, prompting him to use a hand to hold him down. He was all for having his face fucked, but right now he intended to tease Mizuki fully, to wear him down until he was a gibbering mess who could only moan and pant and maybe say Sly's name. He started off slowly, bobbing his head almost carefully, as if measuring how much would fit without him triggering his gag reflex and vomiting all over the bartenders dick. It was obvious Mizuki wanted more by the whimpering breaths that left him and the trembling hands that came to rest on Sly's shoulders, having learnt the hard way never to touch his hair while he sucked him off. He was moving at an infuriatingly slow pace, ministrations pleasant but doing nothing to ease the tightness in Mizuki's stomach, flat of the tongue against his dick making his head spin.  
"Sly.." He almost whined, prompting Sly to remove the dick from his mouth with a wet noise that made tanned skin shiver.  
"Something wrong?" He knew exactly what he was doing, and Mizuki knew it too, olive and yellow eyes meeting stubbornly. There was silence as Sly waited for Mizuki to give in, which he inevitably did, breaking their gaze and turning away to mumble something Sly didn't quite catch.  
"What was that?" He asked, mock curiosity in his tone as he continued to lightly stroke the base of Mizuki's cock.  
"Faster." He muttered, audible this time but still quiet.  
"Hm?" They both knew he'd heard but Mizuki no longer cared.  
"Faster for fuck sakes Sly." There was a level of anger in his voice that came partly from shame and partly from pure annoyance. He could almost never get a decent blow job without having to completely embarrass himself first, and after a while it got infuriating.  
Pleased beyond words that he'd broken Mizuki so fast, possibly a new record actually, Sly complied immediately, seeming startling the bartender if his cry of "Fuck! Sly!". was anything to go by. Bobbing his head up and down the shaft with practiced ease and no self-consciousness at all, the other hand stroking the base in time with the movements of his mouth. His tongue swirling around the flesh at best it could in his already full mouth, lapping at the tip when he pulled off only to immediately engulf it again.  
Mizuki was a mess. He was covered in sweat and his hair was plastered to his head, olive eyes were shut in pleasure as he bit his lip to try and stop the moans filtering out of his lips. Sly was really, really fucking good at giving head, still managing to surprise him with his skill even after all the times he'd done it before. He was going to cum embarrassingly quickly, he knew that much, he could feel the coil in his stomach tightening and knew it wouldn't be long until it snapped.  
There was something so incredibly slutty about sucking dick that Sly loved. Hand jobs just weren't on the same level, which is why he avoided them as much as possible. Watching someone come undone beneath him was so incredibly arousing he often found himself getting hard just from sucking someone off.  
Satisfied that Mizuki wouldn't choke him, Sly removed the hand that had been pinning his hips down, sliding it into his mouth quickly to cover it in a disgusting mixture of saliva and pre-come. The momentary pause gave him a chance to catch his breath before diving straight back in, hair falling into his eyes and Mizuki's nails hard on his shoulder blades. The strangled moan of the bartender and the jerk of his hips downwards showed Sly he'd made a good choice in deciding to finger the usual top. Now it was just a case of matching all his movements, finger inside Mizuki's ass pressing insistently at his prostate, other hand stroking the base of his dick and his head moving up and down rhythmically.  
He couldn't hold back the noises now, every touch making his spine arch as he tried to get Sly's finger deeper and his dick further back into the hotness of his mouth. He whined and whimpered and moaned with no care at all, it felt so fucking good it was almost painful and the still rational part of him hoped nobody would walk past the bar, as they would undoubtedly be able to hear him.  
"Sly- I'm, fuck.." Mizuki's words reduced to gibberish as his orgasm raced up, Sly somehow impossibly speeding up, working Mizuki at a furious speed, knowing he was nearly there.  
His efforts were rewarded a second later as a noise he could only describe as a scream tore from the bartenders lungs and warm, bitter fluid flooded into Sly's mouth. The nails on his shoulders raked across his skin, breaking it and making Sly moan around his softening dick. It was a source of much pride to Sly that he swallowed, not even a single drop leaking from his mouth as he removed Mizuki's now limp dick from his mouth, giving the tip a final lick that made the exhausted tattooist shudder from the overstimulation. Barely grimacing at the odd aftertaste that lingered in his mouth, Sly withdrew his finger from Mizuki's ass, wiping it on the sofa absently and watching the tanned chest heave.  
Mizuki always looked the best after he'd just orgasmed. There was a sort of peaceful serenity to his expression, lips parted and eyes shut as he panted and recovered. Of course, the fact that he was completely naked and his impressive physique was on show didn't hurt either.  
Despite being several years older than Sly, it never took Mizuki long to recover, olive eyes opening and flashing dangerously before hands grabbed him and harshly flipped them, Mizuki looming over him with revenge and desire in his eyes.  
"Finally," Sly smirked, eyes glinting from his new position under the bartender. "My turn."

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self indulgent and I don't even care  
> I just really had to write this and it got somewhat out of hand..
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at- Minky-way.tumblr.com  
> Now accepting requests/prompts for MizuSei or MizuSly, SFW or NSFW :)


End file.
